


understanding

by triooftowns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triooftowns/pseuds/triooftowns
Summary: kyungsoo’s anxiety acts up again and chanyeol understands





	understanding

Kyungsoo wakes up suddenly, anxiety spreading through his body like a virus. Another nightmare, this one dragging out his deepest insecurities. Looking over, he sees Chanyeol ended up with his back faced towards him, having moved in his sleep. Kyungsoo snuggles up to his back, with his head resting between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades. Kyungsoo breathes in. Usually, his smell is comforting, soothing. He smells like love, smells like all the smiles and laughs they’ve shared, all the sweet kisses and cuddles and hand holding.. He smells like home. His fingers curl themselves into Chanyeol’s shirt, needing the comfort yet not wanting to wake him up. He keeps breathing. 

Chanyeol slowly wakes up at his movements. With his eyes closed due to trying to calm down, he didn’t notice him waking up. At first, Chanyeol just brushed it off as nothing, as Kyungsoo often cuddles up into him during the night for warmth. He felt the slight tug on his shirt, and took the subtle hint. Silently, he turned around, surprising him. He took Kyungsoo into his arms, holding him close. He immediately buries his face in Chanyeol’s chest, enough so he could breathe, but still as close as possible. 

“Hey, Soo, baby, are you alright?” 

When he didn’t answer, the words stuck in his head, refusing to come out, Chanyeol understood. He softly threads his fingers through his hair, fixing his unruly bedhead that he somehow always finds cute no matter what Kyungsoo thinks about it. He understands he need time, he understands things are hard and painful, he understands. 

Chanyeol plants a kiss on your head once your hair has been somewhat fixed. You nuzzle closer, wanting to return the sentiment, but not yet able to move that much. His arms tighten a bit around you, and he starts rubbing your back, patiently waiting for your anxiety to calm down. Little comforting phrases were thrown in, sleepy and deep ‘it was just a dream’s and ‘you’re okay’s and hums of short tunes that play through Chanyeol’s mind. Eventually, you pull back.

A soft smile adorns Chanyeol’s face as he sees him, softly cupping his face. The embarrassment sets in, the apologies already forming on Kyungsoo’s tongue before a hand covers his mouth, stopping him. Chanyeol understands. He’s been through this enough times to know what happens next. It catches Kyungsoo off guard, and shocks the rest of his negative feelings away. He look up at Chanyeol, somehow seeing the stars in his eyes even in the dark room, and appreciation, love, affection all spread throughout him. 

Of course, though, Kyungsoo won’t let him know that, and he lick his hand. What he can see of the disgusted look on Chanyeol’s face makes him laugh, and the laughter spreads. After he wipes his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his face breaks out into a wide grin, laughing at the way his expression quickly turned into a blank stare. Once he stops laughing, Kyungsoo leaves a quick peck on his nose, thankful that the mood has lightened. 

“I love you.”

His expression softens at his words, still showing off his dimple with his smile. 

“I love you too.”

Chanyeol presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s, moving a hand back onto his cheek. The exhaustion sets in and he breaks away. Chanyeol sees it clearly on his face and pulls him back into his chest, holding him close. Kyungsoo’s so thankful for how patient he is, so thankful for how caring and sweet he is, so thankful for.. him in general, honestly. 

“Goodnight, Soo, baby.” He smiles at how he’s already sleepily mumbling, and takes that as cue to close his eyes, letting the exhaustion take over. They both know in the morning he’ll thank Chanyeol and try to find a way to make it up to him. They both know he’ll refuse, saying he did it because he loves him. Kyungsoo feels so lucky to be with him, to be with someone who knows how difficult life is. Chanyeol rubs Kyungsoo’s back again, pulling him away from any negative thoughts, and the smile on his face stays as he fall into deeper sleep. He understands.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a chanyeol/reader drabble i wrote to cope dhsjsj 
> 
> switched it around because i love chansoo more than anything


End file.
